FRIEND part 2
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Naruto akhirnya bisa membawanya kembali. Walau semua orang masih meragukannya, selamanya Sasuke adalah teman yang melebihi saudara. Pairing NaruHina dan SasuSaku.


**Naruto **by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **by Benjiro** 'ANBU Tora' **Hirotaka

**x**

**x  
**

**FRIEND part 2**

**x**

**x**

Dua orang terlihat sedang berhadap-hadapan di tengah sebuah tanah lapang yang sudah rusak dimana-mana akibat sebuah pertempuran yang hebat. Cahaya bulan yang sedang bersinar penuh malam ini, memperlihatkan dua wajah pemuda yang bertolak belakang. Yang berambut orange terlihat masih ingin bertahan walau luka sudah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, sedangkan yang berambut raven terlihat dingin meski keadaannya hampir sama dengan pemuda berambut orange.

Kedua pemuda itu sepertinya hampir kehabisan tenaga. Napas mereka sudah terasa tak beraturan.

"Menyerah sajalah, Naruto. Sharingan-ku...bisa melihat chakra. Aku tahu...chakramu sudah hampir habis," kata pemuda raven terengah-engah tapi tetap tersenyum sinis.

"Aku..hosh...tak akan menyerah sampai sini, Sasuke. Hosh...hosh...Aku masih punya hutang janji pada Sakura hosh...hosh...untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Dan aku...pasti akan membawamu kembali...hosh...hosh... apapun yang terjadi. " Pemuda berambut orange yang dipanggil Naruto berkata sambil menatap sosok Sasuke yang dulu pernah menjadi kawannya di tim 7.

"Janji yang bodoh. Aku...memang...akan kembali ke Konoha. Tapi tidak untuk bersama orang-orang menyedihkan seperti kalian. Karena...aku akan menghancurkan Konoha... yang telah menyuruh Itachi untuk membantai klan-nya sendiri. Akan kubangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha...diatas mayat orang-orang yang kau lindungi..."

"Seseorang akan semakin kuat...untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Hosh...hosh...aku pasti takkan membiarkan kau...hosh...hosh...menghancurkan Konoha. Jika dengan...mengalahkanmu disini...aku bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Sakura dan membawa kedamaian bagi dunia shinobi, aku ...pasti akan melakukannya. Aku takkan menarik...kata-kataku...karena itu jalan ninjaku."

"Kau ternyata masih...suka banyak omong. Sampai kapanpun...kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku. Bunuh aku jika... memang kau mampu. Tapi jika tidak, kau...hanya akan jadi...salah satu korbanku seperti yang lain."

Sasuke lantas membuat beberapa segel. Tak lama, aliran listrik berwarna biru bercampur hitam terlihat dari tangan kirinya. Itu Chidori.

"Waktu untuk berbicara sudah habis," kata Sasuke kemudian. "Sama seperti di Lembah akhir..., akan ku kalahkan kau juga disini. Akan ku...hancurkan kau dan semua omong kosongmu...tentang kedamaian. Ini hanya sebuah permulaan...untuk kebangkitan klan-ku."

Sasuke lalu maju bermaksud untuk menyerang Naruto. Yang diserang tidak tinggal diam. Naruto memusatkan chakra di telapak tangannya untuk membentuk rasengan hitam akibat tercampur dengan chakra Kyuubi.

"Ternyata kau memang...sudah terlalu jauh jatuh dalam jurang kegelapan, Sasuke," kata Naruto tersenyum miris.

Dia pun maju menyongsong Sasuke dengan semua kekuatannya yang masih tersisa. Chidori versus Rasengan jilid dua pun tak terelakan. Bola cahaya yang terjadi akibat bertemunya dua kekuatan hebat itu, terlihat membungkus kedua sosok yang sedang bertarung. Makin lama, bola cahaya itu membesar membuat daerah disekitar situ terlihat terang seperti siang. Hingga disatu titik, bola cahaya itu kemudian meredup dengan cepat. Meninggalkan dua sosok yang terbaring berdekatan.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

Terik matahari siang ini begitu terasa menyengat. Hawa panas yang diakibatkannya, membuat sebagian besar penduduk Konoha memilih untuk diam di rumah ditemani kipas dan juga minuman dingin.

Panasnya siang ini, terasa juga di gedung Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki, sang Rokudaime Hokage terlihat lemas di kantornya. Apalagi ditambah dengan puluhan berkas yang harus diperiksanya, wajah sang Hokage menunjukan kebosanan tingkat akut.

Bisa saja sang Konoha orange Hokage ini kabur ke Ichiraku Ramen seperti biasanya, tapi ujian Chuunin yang semakin dekat dan berbagai laporan misi yang harus diperiksanya, membuat Naruto seperti terpenjara di ruangan kantornya sendiri.

"Panas...," kata Naruto. "Apa Konoha sedang dikutuk ya? Hari ini kok panas sekali disini."

Naruto menempelkan pipi kirinya ke meja. Berharap hawa panas ini bisa sedikit berkurang. Dia sudah terlihat semakin bosan saja.

Laporan misi sudah diperiksa setengahnya. Tapi tetap saja, tumpukan kertas diatas meja masih tetap terlihat tinggi. Benar kata Hokage ke tiga dulu, menjadi Hokage kadang merepotkan, pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto menunjukan ketertarikan begitu melihat sebuah berkas bertuliskan 'Laporan Misi Tim 7'. Bukan, bukan karena isinya yang membuat Naruto tertarik. Tapi membaca nama 'tim 7', ingatan Naruto seperti diputar kembali. Bukankah tim 7 adalah nama timnya sewaktu genin dulu?

Tim tujuhnya yang dulu, sempat pecah dengan kepergian Sasuke. Tetapi setelah pertarungan terakhir antara mereka berdua, Sasuke mau di ajak kembali ke Konoha. Meski Sasuke mesti diawasi secara ketat oleh ANBU selama setahun penuh, Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Semua janjinya, terutama pada Sakura bisa terpenuhi juga. Dan sekarang, dia bisa melakukan apa yang pernah dia katakan pada guru Kakashi dan Sakura setelah serangan Pain, yaitu bisa tertawa lepas bersama anggota lengkap tim 7. Apakah ada kebahagiaan yang melebihi puasnya keinginan kita yang terpenuhi semua?

Sebuah ketukan pelan pintu kantornya, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara perempuan yang amat dikenal Naruto, terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Rokudaime, apa aku mengganggu?"

Wajah Naruto semakin sumringah. Perempuan inilah salah satu sumber kebahagian sang Hokage.

"Masuklah, Hinata. Aku sedang tidak sibuk kok."

Pintu pun terbuka. Sesosok wanita berambut lavender dengan kimono berwarna senada melangkah masuk dengan begitu anggun. Sepasang mata indigo dan sebersit rona merah di kedua pipinya, membuat Hinata terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan di mata Naruto.

"Kau lama," kata Naruto memasang tampang pura-pura cemberut. "Perutku kan sudah protes dari tadi, Hime ku sayang."

"Maaf...maaf kan aku, Naruto-kun. Tadi Hanabi tiba-tiba datang. Aku tak tega kalau harus meninggalkannya. Jadi aku agak terlambat kesini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Hinata jadi merasa bersalah. Wajahnya menunjukan penyesalan. Padahal tadi Naruto hanya pura-pura untuk menggodanya. Naruto lantas tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, Hime. Aku tadi hanya menggodamu kok. Hehehe."

Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum, Hinata jadi ikut tersenyum. Walau mereka sudah menikah enam bulan yang lalu, tapi senyum Naruto tetap saja bisa membuat pipi Hinata kembali bersemu merah.

"Lalu makanan lezat apa lagi yang kau bawa untuk ku hari ini, Hime?"

Siang yang panas seketika menjadi sejuk bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Acara makan siang yang sama seperti siang-siang yang sebelumnya selama 6 bulan belakangan ini. Naruto selalu bisa membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

Kau tahu, Hime. Menikahimu adalah salah satu dari dua hal yang paling membahagiakan bagiku," kata Naruto setelah acara makan itu selesai.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya tentu. Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu, Hime?"

"Ti...tidak. Tapi terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Naruto hanya nyengir lebar.

"Apa kau tidak mau tahu yang satunya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Apa itu?"

"Kembalinya Sasuke. Walau semua orang masih meragukannya, selamanya dia akan jadi temanku apapun yang terjadi. Karena dia sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri."

Hinata melihat wajah Naruto begitu cerah setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku juga akan selalu mempercayai apa yang kau percayai, Naruto-kun. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih Hinata." Naruto pun lalu mengecup pelan kening istrinya itu. Panasnya Konoha benar-benar tak terasa sekarang bukan?

**.**

**Dilain tempat.**

"Hatshi..." seorang pemuda bermata onxy bersin dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau sakit?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink dengan bandana warna senada. Keduanya sedang santap siang di beranda rumah mereka yang berada dipinggiran desa.

"Tidak. Tapi tiba-tiba aku ingin bersin saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanmu, Sasuke. Ayo sekarang makan. Aku buat masakan spesial untukmu hari ini lho."

Sasuke menerima mangkuk nasi dari Sakura lalu asyik makan. Dia berhenti sejenak begitu menyadari Sakura sedari tadi memandangi dirinya yang sedang makan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sakura malah tersenyum.

"Kalau sedang makan, kau terlihat polos ya, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn..."

Mereka pun melakukan aktifitas makan siang yang sama seperti siang-siang sebelumnya dalam diam. Sakura tak pernah puas memandang wajah tampan Sasuke, kekasihnya. Seakan ingin menebus penantian panjang, menunggu pemuda itu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun. 'Terima kasih, Naruto!' ucap Sakura dalam hati

.

.

.

A/N : Satu lagi fic gaje dari saia. Fic ini katakanlah sebuah sekuel dari fic gaje saia yang lain berjudul 'FRIEND'. Makanya saia beri judul fic ini part 2. Jika kalian berkenan, sudilah kalian untuk meripiew?


End file.
